


The Broken Pastel Boy

by lacunaxx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Abuse, And Maybe Other Names I Forget, Another Thing Like This Is Coming Soon, Brief Mentions Of Abuse and Rape, Bruises, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dan Is Nineteen, Dan Is Short AF, Dan The Broken Pastel, Fucking After They First Met, Homophobic Slurs And Thoughts, Judgement, Kinky, Lukas Calls Dan A Slut, Lukas Is A Gross Bastard, Lukas is Also A Douchebag, M/M, Nearly 5k Words OSht, Pastel Dan, Phil Is Still A Tall Bean, Phil Is Twenty Three, Praise Kink, Punk Phil, Rp-Turned Story, Self Harm, Smut, Thinking That Everyone Hates Him, depressing shit, innocent dan, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunaxx/pseuds/lacunaxx
Summary: Dan Howell is a Broken Pastel Boy. One day at a cafe, he meets Phil Lester, a punk. Dan has a dark past which is revealed as he meets his Ex. Phil brings Dan home to help him and one thing leads to another, which strikes to Dan's daddy kink and praise kink. They end up snuggling and other fluffy shit at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our symbols so you know who made that reply-  
> \---  
> Brxken; ~  
> Zoe; °  
> \---  
> I edited it somewhat so it made a little bit more sense, fixed a couple grammar errors and spelling, or where our phones derped out.
> 
>  _Word Count;_ 4,916

~ A pastel boy walked the streets, his doe eyes kept onto the ground. He bites his lip and looks up, then quickly averts his gaze. So many people are staring. So. Many. People. So many judgmental stares. He could almost _hear_ their thoughts screaming ‘ _Faggot_ ’. The nineteen year old, Daniel, or just Dan, shoved his hands within his pockets. _I'm a human, too! Why are people so judgmental_ , He thought. A small breeze ruffled the petals upon the boy's brunette head, his three-sizes-too-large jumper hanging off his petite frame. He was short for his age, stopping at about 5'8". Dan hated his height. It made everyone even more judgmental. He adjusted his flower crown before stepping into a small cafe, wanting to get a quick drink before he had to do his **job** , which was to do random chores for his neighbors. With a sigh, Dan stepped up to the end of the line and waited.

° Phil walked down the crowded street giving a death glare at anyone who dared to look at him. He could take this town over with that look. He smirked to himself as he saw his favorite cafe. He thought about how a drink and a small snack would be nice. He checked his pocket to make sure he had his wallet then stepped inside, joining the line behind a short boy, who was dressed quite brightly. He admired his figure. He quickly diverted his gaze. _No one can know I like guys..._ He thought to himself. Even though looking at him for a prolonged period of time could be proof. He took a breath and looked down, sneaking peeks at the mystery boy.

~ Dan finally found his way to the front of the line, smiling brightly. His dimples formed, and the cashier blinked, bored. The brunette sighed and ordered his drink, paying the cashier and stepping back to wait. His eyes rolled once he was out of view, then he spun around and waited for his order to be called. Daniel fidgeted, adjusting his hair and fixing his flower crown. Many people stared, transfixed by the brightly coloured boy. _They're all judging me,_ He thought, fixing his brown gaze onto his converse. Dan bit his bottom lip, curling his arms around himself. _Everyone hates me. I'm just a faggot. A brightly coloured gaylord. Just one look at me and I'll get judged. Just one look and you can tell that I'm gay._ Dan clenched his jaw, then looked up quickly as his order was called. He went over and grabbed it, nodding a thank you before maneuvering into a seat.

° Phil ordered and gave a signature death stare at him as the cashier rolled his eyes. He stepped aside and waited for his drink as the last table filled up. He frowned as he got his order and every seat was filled up except the one by the bright colored boy. He put a real smile on as he spoke "Can I sit with with you?" He questioned, looking into the boys brown orbs.

~ The brunette boy jumped, his eyes widening as he looked up. This dude was fucking _scary_ . Daniel gulped, scared of what would happen if he said no, and nodded. His gaze dropped to his lap, where his hands fidgeted and twisted together. With a small jump, for the second time, Dan looked up as his name was called. He widened his eyes to see his old boyfriend, Lukas. " _Shit_ ," the pastel boy mumbled, scooting down, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Lukas stumbled over, a stupid grin on his face. He ran a hand through his greasy, dirty blonde hair, then glanced at the punk that had just asked to sit next to Dan. "Hey, Danny! Bear! Flower! What's up? Gotta new boyfriend already? I'm ashamed. I should have known you'd be a little _slut_ so soon after I left you," the grimy male snickered, smirking. His green eyes were narrowed. Daniel whimpered, looking up at Lukas. He then glanced at the punk boy, then at Lukas again. _Help me_ , he thought, trying to back away from his ex. He slipped and fell off his chair, falling to the ground. The nineteen year old boy hurried to move his sleeve back up, it having had slid down as he fell. His wrist was exposed momentarily, openly showing scars and more. His fringe fell back to reveal a bruise that hadn't healed completely yet, and his jumper exposed multiple bruises along his stomach, neck, shoulders and arms.

° Phil saw how scared the smaller boy was and stood up while standing in front of him protectively. "Yeah, he's mine, what are you gonna do? " He asked, snarling and feeling for his pocketknife, while searching for the small boy behind him. _This kid is so broken... Maybe I can fix him_ He thought to himself, ready to pull the knife out if it needed to be.

~ Lukas chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Ooo, big bad punk gonna stand up for his itsy, bitsy little pastel faggot. He's a slut, y'know. All those _whorish_ moans I forced out of him. Music to my ears," the male laughed, "Welp, I'm gonna go now, bye, bye, **whore**." Lukas spun around and left, while Dan curled up in a little ball, not caring if his self-inflicted scars or abusive bruises showed now. He trembled, curling in on himself and crying. Memories flashed through his head, of Lukas abusing him, raping him, forcing Dan to stay with him as his sex slave. "Please," Daniel mumbled, nearly sobbing, "Please don't hurt me." His cheeks were quickly stained in tears and he hugged himself as close as possible.

° Phil bent down to the small figure. "You're okay, he's gone now. You wanna come with me? " He asked the broken boy staying by his side.

~ Daniel slowly looked up, his doe eyes filled with fear. He shook, then cautiously nodded. His teeth chewed into his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. "J-Just please d-don't hurt m-me," the pastel brunette stuttered, slowly lifting himself into a crouch. Dan hoped he could trust this punk.

° Phil smiled and looked at the doe eyes. "I promise, I won't" He spoke softly as he picked the small boy up and held him in his arms, knowing he was strong enough to carry the small boy to his apartment just around the corner. "I live right around the corner, okay?" He asked so the boy knew he could trust him.

~ The small, petite boy nodded, wrapping his arms around the other. He snuffled softly, burying his face in the punk's neck. Dan closed his eyes, trying not to squirm. He bit his lip hard enough to tear skin, squeaking as a couple droplets of blood fell onto the other's neck. "S-Sorry!" With a frantic decision, the pastel boy quickly began to lick off the blood, his slightly innocent and fear-stricken mind not seeing the consequences that he could get from it. To make sure that the blood had gone, Dan began to suck on the places, making tiny noises as he did so.

° The punk looked at the small boy and saw blood, and how scared he looked. "It's alright, I don't mind. We're almost there." He soothed as he walked up the final flight of stairs and slid the key into his apartment door.

~ The pastel boy nodded, then found that he was relaxed by sucking on the smooth, tattooed skin of the punk's neck. He resumed his actions, closing his eyes and making small, delighted noises. Dan flicked his tongue out, quickly sliding it across the unique tasting flesh. He held onto the punk slightly tighter, sucking and beginning to nibble on his neck.

° As the smaller boy messed with his neck, the raven found himself getting turned on. As he continued to open the door and walk to his bedroom in the small apartment he held in his soft moans, accidentally letting one escape. He spoke softly to the small boy. "We're here... It's not much, but I hope you like it."

~ Daniel's eyes flew open, his pupils dilating to saucers. His nose twitched, and he looked around the apartment. "It's better than mine," the pastel boy murmured, fighting the urge to keep sucking on the punk's neck, making him let out more noises. "By the way, what's your name?" Daniel gazed into the piercing blue eyes, nibbling on his bottom lip. He then shifted, moving his legs around the punk's waist and holding onto his neck. The pastel boy was so innocent, not knowing completely what was happening. He had grown up with Lukas, having been adopted as a small child, then forced to have sex and do many wrong things. He didn't know any better. With a small huff, Dan returned to the tattooed neck, searching to make that same noise escape him. The pastel brunette couldn't help but to wriggle around, his waist sliding against the punk's. He fluttered his eyes closed again and sucked slightly harder.

° "I'm Phil... Well technically Phillip, but I like Phil. " He spoke to the small boy as he sat down on the bed, with the broken boy still in his hands. "What did that boy... Lukas was it?  What did he do to you?”

~ Dan pulled away from Phil's neck, opening his eyes halfway. He looked down for a moment, then sighed and gazed into those oceanic eyes. "When I was born, my mother put me up for adoption. Lukas soon came and adopted me. He raised me like the best father you could ever have, but when I turned ten everything changed," the brunette began, "Lukas began drinking, tearing the house apart. He began to abuse me and called me horrid names. He mentally, physically and sexually abused me. I grew up as a sex slave. When I began wearing clothes like this, he beat me more. Shoved me out in public and called me a faggot. Ridiculed me. Beat me into a pulp. I hated myself, I still do. His abuse and my hate is where all of," Daniel reached down, pulling off his jumper, "these came from." He revealed the scars, bruises, self-harm and more. "And now I only feel judgment, pain, and I always feel like I have the urge to give pleasure to someone." With a sigh, the boy finished his story, quickly returning to what he was doing before.

° "Hey" He said, peeling the boy away and looking in his eyes. "Don't ever think you _have_ to please anyone... I'd hate it if you felt like that. Don't think that you're a faggot, or weird, or a bad person, because even though I just met you, you're amazing... And I know since I'm a punk, I must be lying cause I'm a selfish bitch... But I really think that. " he spoke, hoping the boy would listen.

~ Dan looked up at Phil, his brown eyes shining. "Well.. I don't feel like I _have_ to pleasure you.. I _want_ to," the pastel boy mumbled, a bright pink tint blooming on his cheeks. He closed his eyes, before letting his urges take over. Dan began to wriggle his bottom on Phil's waist, letting out small noises as he sucked on the punk's pale neck. He left a purpling bruise, pecking it with a gentle kiss before moving to suck on Phil's Adam's apple, wriggling his bottom with more vigour. His white skinnies began to tighten, his urges becoming more powerful. After he left a mark on the Adam's apple, Dan moved up and nibbled on Phil's ear. "Fuck me," the brunette whispered, his breath hot and a tiny moan escaping.

° "As you wish," Phil smirked, knowing he was going to let this boy have the time of his _life_. He kissed the small brown headed boy with passion as he worked on getting his jacket and shirt off.

~ Dan watched Phil, his eyes half lidded and darkened in lust.  He grinded their hips together, making small moans as he did so. The boy was fully hard now, his muscles clenching as he imagined having the punk inside him. Dan bit his bottom lip, then smashed his lips against Phil's, flicking his tongue across the punk's lips. He moaned into Phil's mouth, trying to be as sexy as he could be. His bare chest shone in the dim light, showing slight muscles.

° As Phil undressed himself from his shirt, the smaller boy kissed him and he moaned. Phil smirked as he leaned the smaller boy back onto the bed, and shoved his tongue inside the pastel boys mouth. As he explored his mouth, he worked on freeing the brown headed boy of his skinny jeans.

~ Dan moaned softly, then lifted his hips to help Phil remove his skinnies. He twisted his tongue with the punk's, his hand moving up to burrow themselves into the silky hair. The pastel boy let out another sultry moan and opened his mouth wider, trying to pull Phil closer. He bucked up, his breath catching in his throat as he felt his hips connect with Phil's. Daniel panted and kicked away his pants once they were around his ankles, desperately working to remove the punk's. With a huff, Dan surprisingly got them off in record time, pushing Phil back onto the bed. He kissed the punk's delicious, pale lips before making his way down and kissing his clothed bulge.

° Phil moaned as the boy made contact "You fucking tease," He spoke softly. He brought his hand down and started fondling himself, while playing with the other boy's hair.

~ The boy smirked, giggling. He then smacked away Phil's hand, replacing it with his own. "That's what I'm known for," Dan giggled. He bit his lip softly and tore away Phil's boxers, speedily wrapping his hand around the male's arousal, then leaning down and flicking his tongue through the slit. He gazed up at Phil innocently, his doe eyes shining as he watched the punk's face for his reactions.

° Phil moaned as the smaller boy did these things. He rolled his head back. "Fuck, your good at that, Bear" he spoke softly so he wouldn't let out a moan. This boy really was good, and he loved that he would get to fuck him. He imagined how tight he would be, and how good he will feel.

~ Dan chuckled, his lips curling, "I'm glad you like it, Philly." He then quickly deepthroated the punk, moaning to send vibrations through the other's cock. He swirled his tongue around, bobbing his head and breathing through his nose. The boy ignored his gag reflex, his nose twitching. The younger boy bobbed his head faster, holding Phil's hips down and deepthroating him a couple more times. Daniel then pulled up and looked at Phil, blinking. "Where's the lube? And I'm clean, so if you are too then we won't need a condom," he said, his voice soft and slightly raw.

° Phil smiled. "In the drawer beside you, Bear" He spoke, nodding toward a table beside the bed. He smiled, knowing he gets to fuck him without a condom, and it will feel a lot better. He thought about the way he'll make the smaller boy _scream_ his name and how much he was gonna show Dan. That boy was gonna have the best day of his life, and he hoped even more experiences like this were yet to come. So as the younger boy got the lube, he shimmied off his boxers and stared at the figure of the small boy.

~ Dan nodded, moving out of his boxers before crawling over to get the lube. He glanced over his shoulder at Phil before wiggling his now bare, smooth ass in the air. The pastel boy bit his bottom lip, giggling softly. His eyes dilated and he quickly grabbed the lube, then pretended to drop it onto the ground. Daniel bent to pick it up, his ass raising and showing off more. He got back up and moved back to Phil, winking before handing him the lube. "I'm slightly stretched," he said, blushing, "I used a large vibrator a couple days ago." He looked away for a moment, fidgeting softly in embarrassment.

° "You're a little tease, you know that?"  He smiled as he kissed the small boy, taking the lube and starting to rub himself with it. He couldn't wait to _smash_ into the small boy and make him feel **real** pleasure. He laid the boy down while continuing to kiss him. "Do you want me to use my fingers first, so it doesn't hurt as much?” He asked shyly, knowing his last boyfriend hated him asking that.

~ Dan thought for a moment, then nodded slightly. He blushed and looked away, biting his lip. The pastel boy wrapped his legs around Phil's waist, relaxing. He knew it would hurt. Lukas was rather small, and it still hurt like hell, but Phil was a lot larger than Lukas. He prepared himself for the penetration, his eyes closing and head resting against the bed. Daniel took in a large breath and waited.

° Phil lubed up his fingers and started with two. He kissed the broken boy as he slid in two fingers. "Fuck, baby you're tight," He spoke, staying still in order for the smaller boy to adjust.

~ Dan winced, then told himself to relax. He breathed deeply, then clenched the rings of muscle in his entrance after a while. The boy moaned, his back arching. He gasped for breath, his head pressing into the bed. "Fuck, move, please," Dan begged, panting. He tried to push down onto Phil's fingers, whining.

° "You're an eager one," Phil giggled as he started to move his fingers. He thought if he could make him feel _this_ _good_ with **fingers** , then he will make him feel _amazing_ when he finally gets to _smash_ into the beautiful boy. As he thought about this he added a third finger and moved slowly, letting the small boy go at his own pace with the added girth.

~ Daniel whimpered, squirming and moaning. Then, he let it slip, " _Daddy_ !" His eyes flew open and he blushed, his right hand flying over his mouth. "S-Sorry!" The boy looked away, trying not to moan at the fingers inside of him. He took in a deep breath, fluttering his eyes closed. " _Nhhn_ ," the boy breathed, shaking slightly from pleasure.

° Phil smirked at his new name. He removed his fingers and lined up with the smaller boys opening. "I like that name. Are you ready, bear?" He asked, waiting for the pastel boy's permission before going any further. He held back pounding into the boy as he looked into his brown orbs, waiting for a reply.

~ Dan gulped, then nodded. He bit his bottom lip and prepared himself, letting a soft smile come to his lips. "Please, Daddy, fuck me," the pastel boy begged, his eyes shining in lust. He took a deep breath and leaned back, sighing silently. The boy then began to clench the sheets, feeling the older boy lined up at his entrance. "Daddy," Dan mumbled, "Daddy, Daddy, **_Daddy_ **!"

° With that the older plunged into the small boy and gave him a minute to adjust, then pulled halfway out and slowly dived back in and spoke, "Fuck, Bear, you're tight" As he started to slowly move, he leaned in and whispered with a smirk, "I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow.”

~ Daniel moaned brokenly, his head flying back. "Daddy!" He panted and arched his back, his arms and legs curling around Phil. "Fuck, Daddy," Dan yelled. His brunette hair curled, his jaw slack and mouth in an ‘o’ shape. The pastel boy screamed in pleasure and he thrashed around, pushing down every time the punk thrusted back into him. Lust and pleasure fogged his mind and every moan he let out was broken. Dan panted, his back arched completely, nails leaving scratches down Phil's back, the punk's name (and nickname) being screamed.

° "Fuck, Dan, you're so tight,” he moaned out. He continued to moan his smaller partners name. He picked up Dans legs and put them on his shoulders, leaving him space to pound further in. "Dan, I love you so much" he spoke as he pounded harder, determined to find his prostate. He kept speaking sweet nothings and listening to the beautiful moans of the pastel boy.

~ Dan moaned louder, also having a praise kink. He arched beyond human possibility and thrashed his head, his hands coming up to tug at Phil's raven hair. He panted and groaned, his voice raw and broken from pleasure. "Ph-il! Dad-dy! AAaaAH!" The pastel boy then pulled his partner down and crashed their lips together,  quickly pulling away just to say, "Faster! Harder! Daddy, please! Fuck me," before returning to the rough, lustful kiss.

° Phil kissed back while smirking as he thrusted harder, pulling Dan closer each time. As he kept himself up with his right hand, he started stroking Dan with his left. "Bear, you're so big, and you feel so good around Daddy's big cock." He praised Dan while rubbing him faster, feeling close to his climax.

~ The smaller boy screamed in pleasure, feeling so much pleasure that tears began to stream down his cheeks. "Yes! Daddy, I'm a good boy! Tight for only you, Daddy!" His voice was high pitched, revealing that he was close to his climax. "D-Daddy! I-I'm clo-se!" Daniel panted and thrashed, screeching. "Am I a good boy, Daddy?" He asked, biting onto Phil's neck.

° "You're such a good boy! Fuck, Babe, I'm close, can you cum with me if I count down?" He questioned as he quickened his rubbing and started pounding into the boy as fast and hard as he could manage with being on one arm. He let out a long string of moans, waiting for the small boys response.

~ Dan tried to nod, but it was too difficult so he moaned out a "yes”. The pastel boy screamed and held in his cum, squirming and panting. "Da-ddy! Fuck me like the good boy I am! I've been such a good boy for you Daddy!" Dan groaned and moaned, his mouth opened permanently as Phil pounded into him. He knew that he would be sore later, but didn't care and only focused on how good the punk felt inside him.

° Phil sped up, pounding at an inhuman speed. He leaned toward the smaller boys ear and spoke sweet nothings as he thought about how he was making this boy feel _real_ pleasure, and not just something he was forced to feel by a so called Dad. He's glad he rescued this boy from a café. He smiled as he whispered into the pastel boys ear. "On three okay?" he whispered and kissed the boy. "One,” He spoke, and moved his head to his neck. "Two," he spoke, leaving a soft kiss on his Adam's apple. "Three," He spoke, letting his lips fall on the smaller boys.

~ As the older boy began counting down, Dan let his climax build to a peak, then as soon as he said three let it all go. The nineteen year old pastel moaned into the other's mouth, a muffled shriek of " _Daddy_!" escaping. Spurts of white streaked his bare chest, some even reaching to the tip of his nose. Dan fell limp as he began to come down from his high, panting and moaning softly, still very sensitive, and very aware of Phil's girth still inside of him, stretching the muscle and pulsing against his walls.

° As Phil filled up Dan, he continued to thrust, riding both of them through their orgasms. He pulled out and laid next to the pastel boy, holding him close. "I meant it when I said I loved you." He spoke as he smiled, holding the small boy tighter, moving his face to the back of his neck and snuggling, waiting for the pastel to speak.

~ Dan smiled softly, his dimples forming. "We only met today and you're already in love," the pastel boy giggled, "Well, I am, too." His hair was curled, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. He shivered slightly, the cum on his skin cooling. Dan turned and looked up at Phil, pressing a small kiss to his pale lips. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as the Pastel and the Punk," Dan giggled again, leaning his head back onto Phil's shoulder. "I love you, and I wish we had met sooner."

° "Yeah, I think that would have been nice. " he spoke, thinking about how much pain this boy went through and how he could've saved him. "Do you want to take a shower, then watch some Netflix? " he questioned, hoping the boy would want to stay.

~ Dan nodded, then yawned. "I have one question first," he said softly, "Will you be my boyfriend?" The pastel boy cocked his head, staring up at Phil with his doe eyes. He bit his bottom lip, sitting up before wincing as the pain in his lower region began to form. "Fuck," he mumbled. His eyes shone and he clung to the punk, hoping that he would say yes.

° "Yes.” He smiled and picked up the boy. "I imagine you're hurting. Do you want me to carry you?” He asked, leaning his head on the smaller boy and started walking towards the shower.

~ The boy smiled and nodded, his eyes dilating in happiness. _He said yes! I'm so happy,_ Dan thought. His smiled grew and he crawled onto Phil's back, clinging to his new boyfriend. "I love you," he said again, softly.

° He turned on the warm water as he spoke to pastel, "Can you stand?”

~ Dan shrugged, then maneuvered himself to the ground, wobbling for a bit before standing up straight. "Yeah," He said softly. His hair stuck to his forehead and he fiddled with it, then suddenly jerked with a high pitched sneeze as it tickled his nose.

° "You're adorable,” he chuckled as he stepped in and grabbed some soap, rubbing it into his hair, then proceeded to rub some into the smaller boy's too. "I can't wait to spend my life with you" He spoke, rinsing the soap out of his hair, then Dan's.

~ The pastel boy blushed, averting his gaze. He then looked back up and smiled, nodding in agreement. "We'll get married, adopt children, grow old together," Dan began, "and most of all, we'll change the world in more ways then we could ever _believe_ . We'll do it all **_together_ **." The brunette grinned, his eyes shining.

° "And that sounds perfect." He smiled as he rubbed body wash on the small boy, then on myself. As he rinsed himself off, he turned to Dan. "Rinse yourself while I dry, then meet me in the lounge, okay?” he asked, stepping out of the shower and picking up a towel.

~ Daniel nodded, his heart pounding. He quickly stepped out and dried himself off, then got onto his hands and knees to crawl to his clothes. He was still too sore to walk. With a small squeal of happiness, Dan got dressed and made his way to the lounge.

° Phil grabbed some maltesers, hoping Dan would like them, and grabbed two glasses of soda. He entered the lounge and set the snacks on the table, grabbing a blanket and turning on Netflix. He sat down, waiting for the small boy, so they could pick a movie together. As he saw the boy enter he peeled away the blanket, patting his lap motioning for Dan to sit.

~ Dan crawled over and into Phil's lap, quickly making himself comfortable. He snuggled up to the punk and sighed in content. His head rested on Phil's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The brunette smiled softly and gazed at the screen, holding in a yawn.

° The raven haired boy spread the blanket across both of them and wrapped an arm around the pastel, snuggling closer as he clicked on a random movie. "Are you tired, bear?" He questioned, wrapping both arms around his small figure.

~ The nineteen year old boy nodded, letting out his yawn. He snuggled closer to his raven haired lover, letting his eyes fall closed. Daniel smiled as he fell into sleep, the final words in his conscious thoughts being, _I love you, my Dragon. Never leave me, please._

° The raven chuckled and finished the movie. He picked up the small boy and carried him to his room, setting him in the large bed and crawling in next to him and pulling up the black duvet. As he closed his eyes, he whispered, "I love you, Bear. See you in the morning.” He drifted into the black abyss of sleep.

  
~ **Epilogue** ;  
  
As the years went on, the two grew together and got married, Dan never giving up his pastel style. Phil stayed a punk, but became more loving towards others as Daniel taught him to be. The two adopted a child named Dil, who grew up and married a lovely woman named Tabitha. They had a child named Dab. Dan and Phil became famous Youtubers, and did actually change the world in more ways than they could _believe_. They were known as Dan and Phil, the Pastel and the Punk. They died of old age, hand in hand, buried together. And their story as all because of that one day in the cafe, where Phil met the Broken Pastel Boy, Daniel Howell.


End file.
